A Mid Summer Daydream
by Mizz Dustkeeper
Summary: A place of mystery and romance...a place where true love is real...a place where....Vegeta and Trunks are faries?!! ^_~ Revised and updated.
1. The Setting of the Stage

Ok, this is a take off of A Mid Summer Night's Dream (with a twist). ^_~ I'm just taking the idea and running away with it. ^_^  (Oh yeah…some people might be a little OOC and couples/parents totally off…but I'm doing something different for once!!)

"….." is talking

'_italic' is thinking_

(added story notes)

[author notes if I feel the need to explain something] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 – The setting of the stage 

Not that long ago-----actually, it was last week-----there was a Duke and Duchess, respectively called Krillin and Andriod 18 (she insisted on people calling her Eighteen). They were set to get married to join their two nations in peace and harmony. 

Most people thought it was weird for them to get married, considering Eighteen tried to kill Krillin a few months ago in a sparring competition. (It was an annual event, and she beat him every year.) 

But she some how found love in her heart for Duke Krillian and demanded that he marry her, or else she'd beat him up again. Krillin agreed; he didn't want another headache, and the marriage would make both of their nations stronger with the alliance.

Duke Krillin had a daughter named Rini. Rini came from a previous marriage (the one that no one talked about).  She was very headstrong, but you expect it of a 12 year old who gets whatever she wants. 

Rini actually liked Eighteen and thought the marriage was a good idea. Her father had found someone he loved, that loved him in return, and he was happy.  What more could a girl want than a semi-normal family?

So our story begins the week before the marriage. The whole nation was preparing for the huge event. New clothes and dresses and flowers and food had been ordered for the many guests that would arrive for the celebration next Saturday. Maids are singing, butlers are tap dancing…and among the happy gala Eighteen can be heard arguing with them at the top of her lungs.

"No!! I told you to put the flowers next to the organ, NOT the benches! No no no, not _those_ flowers! The other ones! The roses go here!" Eighteen threw her hands down. "Aggh! I can't get anything done around here. What can you expect from mortals? Just as dense and stupid as—"

"Hello my love," Krillin said in a cheery voice, entering the church just at that moment. "How are the preparations for the wedding coming along?" 

Eighteen gave him a dirty glare and stomped out, huffing all the way. Krillin watched her go, confused. "What? What did I say? Love? Are you mad at me?"

When he didn't get any answer he followed after her, worried that she was upset. Weddings were supposed to be happy times. He had first suggested they just elope to Las Vegas, but Eighteen wanted a big wedding with every important official there to watch it. Things like that didn't matter to Krillin, but if it made Eighteen happy he was more than willing to do it for her. (If you couldn't tell, he really loved her) 

Besides, the rich, important people gave really good presents. ^_^

Eighteen wasn't to be found inside the huge house, so Krillin went outside to the garden to see if she had wandered out here. Sometimes when she was angry and needed to vent her anger she'd come out here to blow up trees or make holes in the ground.  Saved money on the house bills. 

There was no sign of Eighteen among the orchids so he went near the rose bushes. 

The red, pink, yellow, and white roses were in full bloom at this time of year. Sitting on one of the benches, a pink-haired girl was gazing at one of the white rose buds, sighing loudly. Krillin caught sight of her and walked over to her. 

"What's the matter sweetie?" he asked his daughter, taking the seat next to her.

Rini glanced up at her father, a distant look in her eyes. "Dad, who's my mother?"

Krillin cleared his throat, turning a little red. "Um…Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, looking at the rose again. "I was just sitting here, thinking about you and Eighteen getting married next weekend, and I started to think about…stuff."

"Like…?"

"Like why do I have pink hair, how come I can do things no one else can? Most of all I was wondering who my mother was, and if I didn't have a mother would Eighteen adopt me?"

"Oh." Krillin wasn't sure how to answer her question. Explaining to Rini about her mother was sort of…well…weird. He only smiled and patted her soft hair, changing the subject quickly. "Your birthday is soon, isn't it?"

"Don't you remember?" Rini replied a little dryly. '_Dad always has a way to change the fricken' subject when it comes my real mother!' her mind yelled._

"Heh, of _course_ I remembered!" Krillin said quickly, trying to hide the face that he did forget (again). "I've been very busy lately, planning the wedding and all. And you know how my memory is with dates. After next week I'll have forgotten what day I got married! Hehe! Ooh…that might make Eighteen angry next year on our anniversary, won't it? Don't worry. We'll have a special day planned out for you!"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Ah, cheer up! We'll have a big party for you! It'll be fun! There will be music and food and dancing—"

"Dad!"

"Yes?"

Rini couldn't help but grin slightly. He was trying so hard to cheer her up. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's that 'turning-into-a-teenager' thing. I am going to be 13 after all."

"Oh." Krillin turned red again, a look of panic crossing his face. "Uh…um…y-you don't want to have that…um…father-daughter talk…r-right now…d-do you?"

Rini's face looked totally confused. "Talk about what?"

"Um…s-stuff." Krillin looked like a bright red tomato.

"Stuff?" Whether Rini really didn't know about "stuff" or she was pretending to fluster Krillin was anyone's guess. 

Before he had to explain himself, one of the servants came up to him with a phone call that needed to be taken.

Krillin visibly let out a sigh of relief to have gotten out of the dreaded father-daughter talk today. "I'll take it in my office," he told the servant, before turning to ruffle Rini's hair again. "Rini sweetie, be good." And he went into the house.

Rini watched him leave then turned back to the rose that was still in her hand. It was so white and perfect, each petal and leaf in perfect formation with the other. Why couldn't her life be like that? She was the daughter of a powerful Duke for crying out loud! Her life was supposed to be perfect! 

But it was far from it. She didn't know who her real mother was, let alone anything else about the world. 

It was pretty sad to be turning 13 and not really know all the facts about '_stuff'_ as her father so plainly put it. Sure, she knew where babies came from, but it was that other part. The part where people have to fall in love _before they do the "stuff" to make babies._

"I know what I'll do," she said out loud to herself. "I'll find my mother, and maybe _she_ could tell me about _stuff_! But where am I going to find her? How am I going to find my answers about love?" Rini looked at the flower between her hands and closed her eyes. 

"I wish someone could show me the answers to my questions, because there are so many things I want to know!"

Somewhere, not far off and invisible right now to human eyes, a sprit heard this wish. With a mischievous grin he whispered out loud, "Granted," and he disappeared into the afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So? What do you think? Reviews would be welcome! 

=P Thanks for reading this far!


	2. In which Rini finds herself before a REA...

@_@…Wow…chapter 2…dude…  ^_~

"…" = talking

'…' = thought

(…) = random story comment

[…] = author note if I need to explain my point further….though I'm sure you're all smart, intelligent people. =P

***************************

Chapter 2 – Rini meets a REALLY cute guy 

Rini stood up from her bench and walked back into the house up to her room. Her light yellow and orange dress rustled as she walked along the wooden floors, careful to not step on any of the cracks as she walked. There was nothing to do today. Everyone was either working, planning the wedding, or just not around. 

So what was there to do?

'_I'm so bored…' she thought lazily, sitting on the window ledge of her room. Her dress draped around her, reaching the floor and cascading down like a colorful waterfall. _

'_I wish there was something to do. I hate being bored like this.' Rini watched the world outside, wondering if someone else was as bored as her. If there was, she sure felt sorry for them. The afternoon dragged on…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the forest among the light colored leaves and soft moss on the rocks, a boy with lavender hair lounged on a rock covered in moss and clover leaves. He was dangling a small daisy above his nose before letting it rest on his face, making it look like he had a daisy stem sticking out of his nose. With a quick gesture he flicked the daisy to the side and rolled over onto his stomach, staring at the small river that flowed beside his resting place.

Trunks was bored. No – he was beyond bored. He was so bored that he would've put up with the Queen's bitching if it only meant he'd have something to do. He rolled off the rock onto the light grass with a plop, resting his back against the cool surface.

"My God!  Can my life get anymore boring today?" he muttered as a few passing balls of light flew by his face. One of the balls of light that was a dark purplish color flickered. The other balls of light flickered in response before flying off. Chibi-

Trunks took notice of the purple light as it flew in front of him and took the shape of a small girl with short, dark hair and lavender eyes. Her purple, translucent wings matched perfectly with her short skirt and sleeveless top of the palest lavender. 

"What're you doing here?" he asked it in a dull voice.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, you big jerk," Hotaru retorted good-naturedly, sitting down in front of Trunks. "Where've you been lately? You know the King isn't going to like you just running off like that."

"Like Vegeta ever cared about what we did before," he replied, relaxing against the rock again and closing his eyes.

Hotaru shrugged. "You know how he is. His ego gets the better of him, and his moods aren't much better." She looked around for a moment before leaning in to whisper, "I think the King's mad at her again."

"The Queen?" Trunks made a noise through his teeth, blowing it off. "That's no surprise. They're always mad at each other. I swear, they act like children all the time, trying to piss each other off."

"But King Vegeta is _really _mad this time. So mad that he might do something to teach her a lesson," Hotaru said, her eyes going wide. "It's crazy! Queen Rei acts like she doesn't care, but she better be careful, if she knows what's good for her. We fairies can't keep choosing sides when it becomes a full fledged war between them."

Trunks frowned slightly, opening his eyes enough to narrow them at Hotaru. "I'm not on anyone's side." His voice was dead-pan but Hotaru knew he was getting irritated with her saying he was on anyone's side. "I work alone, remember?" 

She only waved her hand nonchalantly, ignoring his glare.

"Whatever. Oh! By the way – weren't you the one who caused the stir at the farmer Ben's house the other day? With the flying laundry and the chairs falling out from under them?" she asked, in total awe.

"Yeah, that was me. What of it?"

Hotaru's eyes glazed over with stars shining in them. "That's so cool! I wish I could make things happen like that. I'm not as good with magic as you are. No wonder Vegeta calls on you to do all his mischievous tricks and practical jokes!"

"I'm just that good," Trunks said, his voice dripping with pride. "I'm the one that does all the tricks around here, you should know that better than anyone."

Hotaru blushed slightly. '_Oh he's sooo cute! No wonder all the girls are hot over him,' she thought, flickering her purple translucent wings together a few times. _

"Hee hee…yeah," she grinned. "Well, I guess I better be going. Queen Rei is expecting me – she's becoming her usual self this time of year; you know, the crying, whining, a total nut case."

"The usual." Trunks resumed his "cool" look of leaning against the rock. "See you round." 

Hotaru waved a good-bye as she flew off into the forest, a purple sparkle left floating in the air where she had been. When she was gone he opened his eyes again, deep in thought. 

He was the greatest prankster ever, and he couldn't think of a blasted thing to do! His thoughts raced back quickly to the pink-haired girl and her wish in the Duke's garden. Sure, he had said he would grant her wish, but he didn't know how the hell to find her mother either!

"Shit…I should've let one of the other ditzy fairies take her wish. I was just being stupid, but I can't go against the laws of wishing. But…there's no way I can help the kid… I, the Puck of them all, don't even know what _love_ is!" he grumbled, glaring at the river. "She's cute and all, but I've got more important things to waste my good talents on than some dumb little wish!"

The river gave him no answer to his rants, but it did give him an idea. He might not be able to grant her wish, but why not have a little fun with her before forgetting about her completely? 

Trunks stood up and brushed off his shirt and pants. He thought for a moment then spun around quickly to change his clothes to a cream colored shirt and dark pants with a flowing cape behind him. Perfect. 

'_Who could resist my handsome face?'_ he thought with a smirk before taking off into the air towards the Duke's mansion again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           Rini got tired of sitting and staring out her window so she decided to go back out into the gardens again. She walked around in a daze, wondering what it would be like to turn 13. Maybe she'd get a boyfriend and have a beautiful romance like in all the fairy tales? Or maybe she'd find out who her mother was? 

_'Nah, that's almost impossible now,'_ she thought, walking towards the water fountains. Walking slowly up to the large marble fountain, Rini thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around, but nothing was there.

"Stupid, eyes are being weird again," she muttered to herself. Rini never told anyone, but sometimes she thought she could see people in the garden or around the house. Not like ghosts, but more like fairies…or what looked like fairies. 

Funny, she had always thought they were tiny little things, not the same size as she was.

Rini leaned over the edge and stared at her reflection. She was turning into a beautiful girl, so beautiful that families were already asking the Duke to set her up with one of their sons. Rini hated all the boys that she met. None of them were really cute, and they were all big dumb rocks! She wanted someone who was fun and intelligent, someone who was willing to have adventures with her!

The reflection stared back. Rini stuck her tongue out at it and slapped the water to get rid of her image. With a huff she sat down on the edge, glaring as the water as it settled back into its slow rippling. A face stared at her from the other side. 

A face with lavender hair. 

A face with eyes that dared to tease her. 

A face so cute that Rini wished it was real. 

And then it spoke to her.

"Hi, is that a blush or are you happy to see me?" it said with a smirk. The face revealed a body (a really nice body!) that stood with his arms crossed as it regarded her. 

When Rini didn't speak, he said, "Oh come on; you can talk to some stupid rose and you can't talk to me? It's the outfit, isn't it? Too much? Want more skin?"

"No!" Rini shot out before she could stop herself. She looked up to see the real face and body staring at her, one of his eyebrows raised in surprise. Her face turned the same color as her light pink hair. "No – um, I mean, no you don't have to change. What you're wearing is f-fine…really."

Trunks flashed a dazzling grin, causing Rini's knees to turn liquid. "So, the lovely wisher can speak. Very cute."

Rini could only stare in silence. _'Oh wow he is hot!' _she thought. She felt her face go hot again, and looked away, embarrassed to be so taken in by this boy. Well…he wasn't really a boy…maybe a teenager like herself…but still! He was hot! 

"Um…" she stuttered, finding her voice again. "What do you want?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Trunks replied, putting a hand to his cheek in mock surprise. "I'm here to grant your wish."

"What wish?"

"The wish, pinky."

"My name is Rini!"

"I don't give a fuck what your name is."

"You can't talk to me like that?! My dad is the Duke!"

"Who cares? I work for a King! So do you want your wish or not?"

"_What_ wish?!"

"The wish you sputtered out like the moon-eyed, moron, pink-haird babe you are!" Trunks shot back, getting irritated. He hated to repeat himself twice. It was annoying. He turned around, rethinking his original plan. Why bother with a brat who couldn't even remember her own bloody wish?! 

"You know, I don't have to be here. I have better things I could be doing—"

"Wait!" Rini called out, standing up. Trunks stopped and turned to her with narrowed eyes. "I'm just guessing here, but…do you mean the wish I made about my mother?"

"Ding ding, winner over in garden four!" Trunks said, zipping around so he was standing behind Rini before she knew what was happening. He whispered into her ear, "And I bet you want to learn about _stuff_ too, huh?"

Rini jerked her head around to glare at the boy. Her face was so close to his, but she didn't care. "Not from you, you arrogant jerk," she muttered. Her ruby eyes looked vicious. "But I would like to find my mother, and I want to learn what love is."

Trunks stared at Rini. She was cute when she was angry. He laughed as he grabbed her wrist. "No problem, you foolish mortal. Though I will warn you, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." With that, he took off into the air, dragging Rini along with him into the golden afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So? So?  Reviews would be really really **really welcome!**


	3. Usagi and Gohan

*cough* Erm, anyway. I thought I'd mention that the rest of the Scouts might make appearances through out the story, so I've not forgotten about them completely.

*disclaimer…..*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 – Usagi and Gohan 

Usagi walked around the public park as the afternoon turned into early evening. Her thoughts were anything but on where she was walking, and immediately she tripped on a stick in the walkway and fell flat on her stomach. The shock of falling stunned her for a moment before she sat up and started to wail. 

"Life is so unfair!! Why do I have to be the clumsy one? Why can't I be smart and graceful and beautiful and loved by everyone?! I wish I was like Ami!! It's so not fair! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Several people were walking by in the park, minding their own business when they heard the blond teenager wailing. She didn't appear to be hurt (except maybe her pride), so they covered their ears and continued their _almost pleasant walk in the park. _

After a few minutes Usagi couldn't cry anymore (it was starting to hurt her voice), and sat on the ground, sniffling occasionally, and pouted. Her life wasn't fair at all. She was the daughter of a high official, but that didn't make up for her big problem. One of her best friends had men crawling after her, including the _only_ man Usagi ever had interest in.

At the thought of _him_ Usagi sighed, her eyes going into a dream like state. He was so perfect and beautiful and kind and strong and perfect and…yes, he was perfect. But, he would never notice someone like her; someone who was always tripping on her own two feet, who never was serious in her studies, who wasn't graceful, or elegant, or pretty. 

She could never be like Ami, who was the object of his affections.

"I guess I will always be just a good friend…nothing more…" Usagi mumbled, becoming quiet again as she stared at the sky. "Oh Gohan…"

"What?" a male voice asked behind Usagi. She jumped three feet in the air and fell back down on the ground again, startled out of her mind. Turning around she saw Gohan's tall figure towering over her. 

Gohan couldn't help but laugh. "Man, I didn't know I'd have women falling at my feet today. I should've dressed better," he joked. He held his arms out to show the nice greenish-white shirt and dark pants he was wearing, a perfect fit on him.

Usagi almost blushed, but giggled quickly, waving her hand in dismissal. "Haha! You look fine. Really, if you weren't blind to the obvious you'd see women falling for you every day," she giggled, but immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. 

'_I can't believe I just said that out loud!!_' she thought, giving Gohan a sideways look of innocence. If he _ever_ found out that she liked him in _any_ way she'd never hear the end of it!

Luckily, he only thought she was joking and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Though I wish I had a girl falling for me right now…" he sighed, sitting down on the ground next to Usagi. She gave him a funny look, but his mind was somewhere else so he didn't notice that he had sat on the ground. 

In a quick movement he grabbed her wrist, his eyes begging. "Tell me what she said today! Did she say anything about me??"

"H-huh?" Usagi sputtered, her face feeling warm as Gohan held her arm. "What…er…who said?"

"Ami! Did she say anything about me today? I have to know!"

"Um…I don't know… Why?"

"Why?....Why?!?" Gohan's voice rose as he dropped Usagi's arm and stood up to pace. "Usagi, you don't understand! I'm in love with Ami! Every moment I walk around her image fills my head, her lingering scent teases my nose, her graceful figure seems to dance before my eyes and I reach out, thinking that I can touch it, but it's only an illusion. True, we only dated a few times, but she never seemed to realize what an impact she had on me when we broke up. I can't sleep well at night because all I can think about is _her_. I can't eat because I think about all the times we went to that little café and had our mid-night talks. I can't function knowing that _she_ is going after that arrogant, incompetent jerk named Mamoru!"

"Oh he's not so bad…" Usagi trailed off, picking at the ground.

Gohan had stopped pacing long enough to give Usagi a pleading look. "Can you help me?"

"Help you?" she repeated, feeling very numb.

"Yes! Help me find a way to win Ami back! I must have her back!"

"Um…I don't know about that…"

"Why not?" Gohan demanded, looking angry.

Usagi was a little afraid that he might yell again and seemed to shrink in size. "Uh…well… She and Mamoru have been going steady for awhile. They seem really serious. I even heard her say that they might marry—"

"WHAT?!" Gohan yelled, turning to Usagi with wide eyes. "Why in the _hell_ would Ami do such a thing to me? I thought I had more time, but apparently I'm going to have to put the plan into action sooner than I thought."

"What plan?" she asked, getting curious. 

Ami was her best friend and Usagi only wanted her to be happy. Supposedly Ami loved Mamoru, but Gohan loved Ami. Bu Ami loved Mamoru, and Mamoru loved Ami too. So Ami had two men that loved her, and Usagi was still left loving Gohan, but he loved Ami and not her. 

Usagi shook her head, her thoughts becoming too confusing, even for her.

"It will be perfect, if I have your help," Gohan said in a quieter voice.

Usagi leaned in closer, speaking in a whisper. "Help with what?"

"Getting Ami back."

"I already know that. I meant what are you planning to get Ami back?"

"Oh!" he laughed. "Heh, um, I'm still working on it."

Usagi fell backwards. "You mean you haven't even come up with a plan yet? What kind of a perfect plan is that if you don't even have anything planned?"

"I _do_ have an idea, but I wanted to make sure you were willing to help me before I worked out the fine details," Gohan answered, pulling her back up to a sitting position. "Come on, Bunny," he said, calling her by the nick-name that only he was allowed to say. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for, but sometimes you're match-making skills are a little off."

"Excuse me?" Usagi's eyes flared at Gohan as she balled her fists up. "I happen to be the best match-maker around here!"

"Good, so you'll help me?" Gohan asked, his eyes pleading.

"Well…" Usagi trailed off. He was so cute sitting in the afternoon, the sunlight highlighting his hair with golden streaks.  She wanted more than anything to kiss him, but the thought of kissing her best friend made her face turn a little pink. She turned away so he didn't see the blush, pretending she saw a bug on the ground. 

She wanted to help him, but she didn't want to help him get Ami back. Ami was dead set in love with Mamoru. The whole _world_ could see that, except maybe Gohan. 

Originally Ami and Gohan's families had thought they would make a perfect match, and tried to loosely arrange a marriage for them. But Ami didn't love Gohan in that way. At first she had thought he was nice and a great guy and probably really liked him, but he wasn't as daring and mysterious as Mamoru was. Mamoru was so perfect, Ami would say. He took her to the rooftops sometimes and they would "watch the stars." She'd say this with a giggle and twinkle in her eye.

When Usagi would ask Ami what she meant by "watch the stars," Ami would only pat Usagi on the head and say that she would learn when it was her time; then Ami would giggle again. 

Usagi sighed. Ami was her best friend; the only girl friend Usagi had that had stuck with her through thick and thin. 

But Gohan was also her best friend. They had known each other since before she could remember, growing up and dealing with life as it came. He had taught her how to swim, how to skip a rock over water, how to sword fight, how to play various instruments, how to wrestle…he had always been there for Usagi and she always appreciated it. 

As time wore on Usagi found herself falling in love with Gohan, but she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't even tell Ami because at the time Ami and Gohan had been dating. It would've been too weird.

Usagi didn't know what to do about her situation, but she couldn't let Gohan down. She'd help him (sort of) with his plan, and if it didn't work out she'd be there for him. Hopefully in turn he'd see how much she cared for him and forget about trying to win Ami back.

"Ok, I'll help you. But promise me one thing first," Usagi said.

"Oh thank you, thank you Bunny! You're such a sport!" he replied, taking her up in a rip-crushing hug.

"I…air…air!!" she squeaked out, causing him to drop her again. As she gasped for air she looked at him in the eye. "Promise me one thing first, and then I'll help you."

"Ok ok, fine. What's the promise?"

Usagi took a deep breath. "If this plan doesn't work, and you don't get Ami back, promise me that you'll be happy for her and Mamoru and move on with your life." Gohan's face looked shocked at the thought and started to look in the other direction with a stubborn huff, but Usagi grabbed his ear and forced him to look at her again. "Promise me or I won't help!"

Grumbling, Gohan glared at her. "Oow! You don't understand…I _love Ami! I can't just forget about her like that!"_

"I'm not asking you to forget about her! But either you promise to move on with your life if the plan doesn't work, or I'm not helping you. Ami is one of my best girl friends and I don't want to be torn between you two if this plan should fail."

"It won't fail. It'll be perfect."

Usagi rolled her eyes like Gohan did to her all the time. His glare turned dagger-like. 

She ignored the glare, studying her nails.  "Take it or leave it. I won't choose between you two in the end, and this is the only way I can keep you both. Agreed?"

Gohan opened his mouth to protest again, but the stubborn look Usagi had on her face made him stop before saying something mean. She was so determined that he couldn't help but admire her for caring that much about his welfare. 

'_She's such a good person… I hope one day she finds someone good enough to take care of her. Not without my approval of course,_' he thought. Sighing heavily, Gohan slouched forward, pouting. There was no way to get out of this. Either he agreed or Usagi wouldn't help him. 

"Ok."

Usagi blinked, thinking she didn't hear him. "Huh?"

"I said I promise…but I won't be happy about it!" he shot out, pouting again.

"Ooh thank you Gohan! You have my help! I promise you won't regret this!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck to give him a girly hug.

He cringed as her voice hit chandelier shattering levels. "I doubt that, but I can't do this alone."

Usagi gave him a huge smile. "Hee hee! You won't regret it. I promise!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing not far off, invisible to human eyes, Trunks and Rini stood watching the scene before them. Rini thought Usagi was a big crybaby, but when she realized that Usagi was willing to give up everything for Gohan to be happy she thought a little different about the blond girl.

"Doesn't she realize that she's going to be alone the rest of her life promising something like that?" Rini asked Trunks.

He shrugged, his arms crossed. "Who cares. She's willing to give it up for him to be happy." He was a little bored just standing there, when an idea crossed his mind, and he started to grin.

"What?" Rini asked, noticing the look in his eyes. '_Uh oh…he's got an idea now…_'

"Gohan says his plan is perfect…but the plan he's come up with won't win Ami over, unless he gets a little help…" Trunks said slowly, rubbing his chin as he thought out loud.

"Oh no. What're you coming up with now? These people look nice, and I don't want you to hurt them!" Rini demanded, stomping her foot.

"Oh shut up. I'm not going to hurt them. Maybe…play a few tricks on them, but that's it," Trunks said.  Rini was giving him a sarcastic look. "What? Aren't into a little fun?"

"Depends… What do you have in mind?" she asked, getting interested.

"When the time comes, you'll see. It'll be great." He laughed, and taking hold of Rini's wrist again, ran off into the afternoon with her in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gah, that felt like that took forever to write. I almost had a blank on where to go. ^_^ Thanks for reading this far!


	4. Ami and Mamoru

Um…you know, the usual. (warning:…..um….really mushy stuff….)

Cheeze! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ami and Mamoru 

The woods near the park were beautiful in the afternoon as the summer light filtered through the leaves, casting a romantic, greenish glow on the trail.  A couple where hand in hand as they walked along the trail, lost in each other's eyes. As they walked they quietly conversed with each other about various topics, many of which they had in common and were able to fully discuss. Their love of books and knowledge allowed them to test and learn more from each other in their afternoon walks together.

"It's such a beautiful afternoon," Ami said, gazing at the trees and woodland scenery.

"Yeah, but it's not nearly as beautiful as you," Mamoru said in a deep voice, laying his strong arm around her shoulders. Ami looked up at him with a smile, their eyes locking once more as they strolled along the path.

"I love you, Mamoru. I don't know how many times I tell you, but I mean it every time I say it," Ami replied, resting her head near his shoulder.

Mamoru smiled and gave her a small squeeze around the shoulders. He loved these walks they had, especially when they were alone in the woods on a beautiful day like this. He had been keeping his eye out for a particularly good spot for them to rest and "watch the stars", but so far everything was too public. Who knew what would be lurking in the shadows, just itching to ruin their afternoon together. He could only think of one person that would have the gaud. 

A person named Gohan.

Ami didn't seem to notice Mamoru tense slightly at the thought of Gohan, and he quickly shrugged it off, not wanting to spoil their time together. 

"I love you more than I can put into words," he breathed into her ear, tickling the soft blue hair that framed her face.

Ami giggled. "Hee hee! That tickles!"

"Really?" He stopped and grabbed her around the waste with a sexy grin. "Do you want me to show you what it's really like to be tickled?"

"Do we dare?" Ami teased, lowering her eyelashes to look seductive. A funny thought crossed her mind as she did that. '_If Usagi saw me like this she would laugh_!_  I'm hardly acting like myself!  But with him, I'm more myself than I've ever been._' 

She pulled Mamoru's face closer to hers and kissed him with so much passion that one wondered if they could breath after a while. Her lips explored his neck, each little kiss sending shock waves down his spine. Their hands caressed and gently touched, the tingling sensation running through their bodies until neither one knew if they could restrain themselves any longer. 

Quickly, Ami pulled away, breathless.

"Well," Mamoru stated, his breath still heavy.

Ami smiled. "I can't wait to do that again." Mamoru leaned forward for another kiss, but Ami's hand stopped his lips from touching. "Not now…I'm having a hard enough time holding myself back. We must wait until we're alone and safe from public eyes."

Mamoru let go of her shoulders suddenly. He looked a little hurt. "Why do you keep doing this? Why are you always insisting we keep our relationship so secretive?"

"Because—" Ami started, but the look on Mamoru's face stopped her.

"I can't keep this in any longer. Your parents _must_ know that you are no longer interested in that selfish bastard Gohan, don't they?"

Ami hesitated a little too long to answer, and Mamoru's face became more angry instead of hurt. 

"Well…they know I'm dating…" her voiced trailed off as she twisted her hands together. "They don't run my life anymore."

"You mean you haven't even _told_ them about us?!" Mamoru shot out.

"Um…"

"Answer me."

Ami looked away, digging her foot into the ground. "Well, not really…" Before Mamoru could explode again Ami spoke. "I can't tell them about us yet because of their promise to marry me and Gohan.  The arrangement was so the families could become stronger."

Mamoru shook his head sadly. "I can't believe that you're still keeping this from them. How do you explain to them all the times I visit, or when I send you gifts, or afternoons like right now? Do you tell them that you're walking around with _him_? Do you?"

"There's no need to be so upset," Ami said softly.

"I have _every_ reason to be upset!" Mamoru insisted, taking Ami into his arms. "I want to be able to call you _mine_ more than anything in this world! Do you know how much it pains me to see the way he looks at you or when I hear things around town about you two? I hear people talk of your getting married, and I want to scream at them that you are _mine_, but I can't because you made me promise to not say anything. But now…now I'm starting to wonder…"

"Wonder…what?" Ami asked into his shirt.

"Well…are you ever going to tell them? Or are you going to wait until the wedding day?" Mamoru asked, pulling her back to look her in the eye. "I can't bear the thought of losing you like that…especially to that bastard that insists on calling you _his_!"

Ami laughed lightly. "You're still jealous?" She touched Mamoru's face and looked him in the eye. "I _love_ you. No one else. You stole my heart long ago, and now you're stuck with me." With that, she pulled his lips into another soft, soul touching kiss. The moment was so tender that it was like a still frame from a movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Errrrgg…I want to _kill_ that bastard for kissing her like that!" Gohan hissed, feeling his nose itch again. He pushed the leaves angrily away from his face as they threatened to make him sneeze.

Usagi yawned and started to stretch. Her legs were feeling very cramped as they crouched in the bushes, spying (more like stalking) Ami and Mamoru on their afternoon walk. Before she could get a good stretch in Gohan jerked her down and clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her protest. Usagi glared at him with irritated blue eyes, but her head was turned to look at the scene in front of them. Her eyes went wide as she saw Ami kissing Mamoru like they were the only two people in the forest.

'_Actually, they probably think they are the only two people in the forest…_' she thought, a wistful look in her eye. _'*sigh* I wonder if I'll ever be able to kiss Gohan like that?_' 

Usagi visibly dropped her shoulders, feeling a little dejected. Her she was, wishing she could have a happy ending with Gohan when it was obvious he was in love with Ami.

'_I've got to stop doing this to myself…but I can't help it…_' Usagi thought sadly as she watched Ami and Mamoru continue their walk into the woods. 

"Well, guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow," Usagi said, stretching her arms.

"Are you kidding?" Gohan questioned. "We're going to follow them!" He started to stand up to continue the creeping along when Usagi's hand touched his arm to stop him. He looked back at her, her eyes looking sad and tired at the same time. 

"Bunny, what's wrong?" he asked kneeling down, worried that she wasn't feeling well. Normally she was so happy and bubbly. Lately she'd been looking more depressed and just plain…sad.

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing. I think we should leave them alone for now.

"Why? We're so close!"

"That's why we should leave them alone. Even if you hate the fact that she is with Mamoru right now, everyone deserves their privacy," she said. 

Gohan grumbled but knew he couldn't win this argument, especially when it was obvious that Usagi was right.

"Fine," he muttered, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. He glanced through the bushes to see if there was any trace of Ami left, but they were gone out of site. 'M_aybe to go "watch the stars"…grrrrrrr…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This will be perfect," Trunks said, laughing to himself. Rini only rolled her eyes and tried her best to keep up with his fast pace as he ran took off running once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews welcome!  Thanks for reading this far!


	5. The Traveling, Actors?

Woo!  Finally writing a new chapter after this REALLY long break.  I have a habit of revising stuff, so be sure to check the other chapters out because I did change some things around to make them sound better.

Oh yeah…some of the characters will be a little OOC, so…before you say anything, it's on purpose!  =P

*looks around*…do I really need to say it?  (I don't own anything…so there!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5 – The Traveling…Actors???**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            On the _other_ side of the forest, five people were traveling towards the city so they could perform for the Duke Krillian and soon-to-be Duchess Eighteen.  They were all…"actors" and were going to put on a play for a party the Duke was having tomorrow afternoon.  All the actors thought the play was fabulous and that they were the best actors to ever walk through these woods.

            "I'm hungry," Goku said, rubbing his stomach as it made noises again.

            "You ate five minutes ago," Makota replied gently, shaking her head.

            "But that was five minutes ago!" Goku whined.  "I'm hungry again."

            "Idiot," Seventeen muttered as he crossed his arms.  "First we practice, then you can eat again."

            "Really?"  Goku's eyes seemed to shine at the thought.  "Ok!  I'll be quiet!"

            Seventeen whacked the back of Goku's head.  "I didn't tell you to be quiet!  I said you could eat after we practiced!  How are we suppose to impress the Duke if we don't practice and you don't follow my directions?"

            "I'm sure he won't notice us messing up on the lines.  He'll be too dazzled by my natural beauty and talent to notice if we miss a few lines," Minako injected, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder with a big smile.

            "Yeah right.  He'll probably hide under his chair when you walk on stage," Yamcha teased, ducking under Minako's hand before she could hit him.

            "You're mean!  How could you say such a thing?" Minako cried, looking hurt.

            "What's wrong with being honest?" Yamcha asked.  He looked to Makota for help, who held up her hands in defense.

            "Don't get me involved.  This is between you to," Makota said quickly.

            "Seventeen, wasn't Yamcha being really mean to me?" Minako asked the stiff android, who was trying his best to ignore her.  She grabbed his arm and turned tearful eyes up to him.  "You…you don't agree with him…do you?"

            Seventeen rolled his eyes.  "So what if I do?"

            Minako swatted his arm.  "You're both against me!  I knew it!"

            "We didn't say that!" Yamcha spit out.

            "You said I was ugly!  You're so mean!"

            "Did you say she was ugly?" Goku asked.

            "No I didn't say that!" Yamcha yelled.  "I never said she was ugly!  I said the Duke might hide under his chair, but I _never_ actually _said_ anything!"

            "You _are_ against my natural beauty!" Minako cried again.

            "I think you look fine, Minako," Goku said with a big smile.

            "Thank you, Goku.  See Yamcha??  _Goku_ thinks I'm beautiful." Minako shot Yamcha a triumphant look.

            "I do?" Goku whispered to Makota, who only rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

"You're just jealous because you can't be as talented and beautiful as I am!" Minako shouted to Yamcha.

            Yamcha rolled his eyes before shouting back, "Talent?! It doesn't take talent to stand there and hold a glow stick!"

            "You only _wish_ you could hold the glow stick as well as me!"

            "All you do is stand there and smile like your face is going to crack in two!"

            "I never see _you_ smile as well as I do!"

            "I can smile just fine!"

            "So why did your mirror break when you smiled at it this morning?"

            "You ran into me and I dropped it, remember??"

            "I did not."  Minako pretended to look indifferent and looked away.

            "You did so!  Now we both have seven years bad luck because you can't walk in a straight line!"

            "It's your fault you let go of it!"

            "You have to buy me another mirror!"

            "I can't do that."

            "Why not?"

            "I'm broke!"

            "Yeah right!  What'd you buy that make-up case with the other day?  Jelly beans??"

            "No!  I used your credit card."

            "You WHAT?!?"

            "I'm hungry.  Can we eat yet?" Goku asked.

            "ENOUGH!!!" Seventeen yelled.  

For a moment, it seemed like the entire forest had gone silent, then the chatter of birds and woodland creatures started up again, as did Minako and Yamcha.  Seventeen sighed heavily, running a hand through his short black hair.  These two never let up when they traveled.  And it always gave him a migraine.  He could feel it coming like clockwork.

"Stop here.  We're going to practice the play," Seventeen instructed, jumping onto a bolder that lined the trail and landing heavily on it.  "We need to practice the scene where Jack meets Rose in the garden."

"Ahh!  Do we _have_ to practice that one?" Yamcha groaned.

Seventeen gave him a pointed glare.  "Yes, you _have_ to practice it.  You're in this scene too, remember?"

"Don't remind me…" Yamcha muttered, walking to the middle of the clearing.  "And why do I have to play a _girl_ anyway?  Why can't Makota play Rose?"

"She's the Wall that separates the two lovers, that's why," Seventeen explained for the hundredth time.  He rubbed his eyes, feeling the headache developing as on schedule.  "If you were taller than her you could play the Wall."

Yamcha straightened up and stood next to Makota.  They were the same height.  "I am taller than her. See?"

"Do I need to practice this scene?" Minako asked, twirling the glow stick in her fingers.  "I have the lines all memorized."

"We're the same height Yamcha," Makota said, hands on her hips.

"I don't want to play Rose!  It's disgusting to have to kiss Goku!"

"You guys kiss my hand, not each other," she reminded him.  "There's a hole in the wall that Jack and Rose talk through, and it'll look like you guys kiss, but you don't.  You're kissing my hand."

"Yeah, otherwise we have to kiss each other.  And that's just weird," Goku said, scratching his head.  "Are we done yet?"

"No," Seventeen groaned, rubbing his temples now.  "Practice the scene or you don't get to eat."

Goku gulped at the thought.  He didn't want to miss out on Makota's cooking, so he prepared to start the scene practice where Rose and Jack met each other secretly in the garden.  The play was about two families that forbade the two lovers to ever see each other.  At night Rose and Jack would meet each other secretly by a wall that separated their homes.  This scene was the first time Rose and Jack meet at the wall.

Goku started his lines as "Jack" and walked about, sticking his chest out proudly.  He thought he was a great actor and usually over did all his actions and lines to make sure he got his point across to the audience.  

Unfortunately, Yamcha tried to out do Goku in the acting department and flitted about, fluttering his eyelashes and talking in a nasally high-pitched voice that made Seventeen grit his teeth in pain.

Goku and Yamcha were friends, but they were always in competition for the lead role.  Seventeen was the manager of their acting group and assigned the parts to everyone.  He gave the part of "Jack" to Goku and "Rose" to Yamcha out of spite.  The two men had the main parts of the play; what more did they want?

Seventeen lounged on the rock, watching Goku and Yamcha lumber through the lines in the scene.  Every so often Yamcha would glance at Minako, who was playing the "Moon" that lit up the garden at night.  She winked at him and flashed a bright grin for affect.  Sure, they fought all the time, but they did it because they liked each other.  

At least that's what Seventeen thought.  He really didn't care, either way.

Goku walked up to Makota the "Wall" as he did his lines at this part.  He glanced up at her and saw a faint blush on her cheeks after he and Yamcha did the "kiss" on her hand. Makota was so cute when she blushed like that, Goku thought as he went through the rest of the scene.  He knew she admired him and his acting.  She would cook special things just for him in between practices.  Makota was the best and prettiest cook in the kingdom, in his opinion.

Goku suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside and really wanted to impress Makota.  He put a lot more feeling into his lines than usual as the scene came to a close.

Seventeen noticed this as he lazily watched the practice.  '_Oh no_…_  He isn't_…' he thought, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Goku was so dramatic when he flung his arms to the side that he nearly knocked over Minako, who was holding the glow stick "Moon" quietly with her big smile.  Minako cried out, throwing her arms out to act like she was going to fall when Goku's arm hit her leg.  Yamcha jumped over Makota to catch Minako, causing Makota to fall into Goku, who in turn lost his balance and fell on top of Yamcha and Minako.

"Stop, stop!" Seventeen jumped off the rock and walked slowly up to the pile of bodies, his eyes narrowed.  "What do you people think you're doing?"

"He hit me!" Minako cried out, pointing at Goku, who was struggling to detangle himself from everyone else.

"I didn't mean to Minak—" Goku started, but Yamcha cut him off.

"What do you think you're doing hitting _my_ woman?" Yamcha spit out from under everyone else.

Minako turned her head to look at Yamcha, a look of surprise in her eyes.  "You love me, Yamcha?"

"Yes, I really do," he said almost shyly, a small blush on his face.  "You're the prettiest girl I know, Minako.  And you are really talented, and kind, and sweet.  I think you're the best "Moon" in the world." [AN:  aggghh!  Sappy!!]

"Oh Yamcha!" Minako smiled brightly, kissing him on the tip of his nose.  "I love you too!  So…you really really love me?"

Yamcha nodded.  "I sure do!"

"Could you do something for me then?"

"Sure…what is it?"

"Could you get everyone off me so I can breath?!" Minako cried out, kicking her feet pathetically.

Seventeen hide his face in his hands, thinking, '_This is going to be a loooong afternoon_.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for chapter 5!  Ok, so some of the couples are weird and the characters aren't exact…  It's only for fun.  ^_^  Thanks for reading this far!


End file.
